Not The Best Season For Love
by Venomousdeers
Summary: Spring is not always the best season for couples when allergy season rolls around. Ezra has to take care of a sick Aria when her allergies keep her out of school for the day. (One-shot)


**I thought of this one shot completely on my own and I'm really proud for doing so. I've had so many horrible allergies this past week and I felt like I was dying. I'm on a roll sorta when it comes to updating and writing today! This will probably be the last story for today but we'll see ;) Well, I hope you guys like this cutesy Ezria fanfic! Please review!**

"Aria, take this." Ezra said as he placed the pale pink tablet into Aria's hand. Unfortunately, his girlfriend was too transfixed on her rerun of Friends to notice Ezra was beside her. He gently shook her to get her attention. When she came back to reality, he nodded to the pill in her hand. Aria's allergies had worsened to the point where she was unable to attend school that day. The poor girl had a plethora of symptoms to keep track and take care of. And luckily, Ezra had been more than happy to take an day of absence and take of her for the time being. That attitude soon changed after his bathroom garbage can was located next to his couch and was overflowing with snotty tissues. The steamer he had set up was placed on the coffee table and was blowing the water vapor to help his girlfriend. He was just glad that Aria's stomach was feeling better and he didn't have to witness her moaning and groaning as he rubbed it for her.

But he couldn't complain really. He loved taking care of her when she was sick, it wasn't the first time she had been under his care. It was a change in roles around this time since it wasn't that long ago when Aria was leaning over Ezra's body when he was in a hospital bed. She had stayed with him each almost each day and helped him when he returned home. Now it was his turn to be the care giver. Her allergies had made her eyes dry and itchy, forcing her to wear her glasses. They didn't have a strong prescription, but she had to wear them when her sight became blurry during these times. She hated them, but he thought she looked adorable. Those symptoms also made Ezra have to administer prescribed eye drops once every few hours. Aria was compliant but he still had to hold her chin in place in case she yanked away from him like the first few times.

Aria merely groaned and nodded before sitting up and receiving the tall glass of lukewarm water from Ezra's hand. She winced as the water slid down her irritated throat along with the large pill. "Ezra, why don't you ever get allergies?" She asked as pulled the tribal patterned blanket further up her body. Ezra took a seat beside her on the memory filled leather couch and lifted her legs up so he could actually sit.

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of you, I'm sure glad I don't." He teased, patting her feet and winking mischievously. Aria shot up and smacked Ezra on the chest before erupting into a fit of coughs. "I'm just kidding, Sneezy. I love you even if you are not well." _Sneezy_ was just one of the many cringe worthy nicknames that Ezra had made up just for Aria because of her symptoms. He earned another hard slap into his sweater covered chest from calling her names again.

"Just be thankful I'm not throwing up."

"Wouldn't that be a nightmare, Germy." Aria was too tired to slap him that time.

Ezra, being he good boyfriend he was, did almost everything Aria wanted him to. They watched tv, read, or just cuddled together. He also let Aria rant about how horrible her allergies were every year in her hilarious sounding voice. It sounded like someone had closed her nostrils when she talked. She also complained about Ella taking her to an allergist and having to get multiple tiny needles shoved into her arm at once to see what she was allergic to. She pushed the arms of her sweatshirt up to reveal the little red marks in rows of three. In return for her patience, she'd have to listen to all his medical advice he had collected from WebMD. It was a great afternoon for Ezra at least. He was able to skip work and take care of his drippy girlfriend. Aria's day on the other hand, wasn't so fantastic with all the pollen circulating around Rosewood.

Aria was mid-sip with her water before she nearly spit it out and began to cough violently. Ezra tried not to laugh at how these allergies were affecting her and patted her back. "Easy there, Coughy. Don't choke."

"Aww, you're going to make me coffee? How sweet of you." Aria cooed as she finally composed herself. Ezra was strict about her drinking hot beverages because he read on the internet that it makes irritated throats worse. Knowing Aria, she was cranky when she didn't have her coffee fix in the morning, but he wasn't about to let her have a cup.

"Maybe you should take a shower instead? It could help clear up all the congestion?" Ezra offered, pulling Aria up from her blankety cocoon and onto his body. He rubbed her back as she began to sneeze multiple times when she tried to answer.

"Could you take it with me?" She asked in the most seductive way a clogged up, scratchy voice could sound. Not being able to say no, Ezra pulled the blanket off of Aria and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her like a baby into the bathroom

He turned on the ventilation fan as unzipped Aria's maroon sweatshirt and pulled off her Rosewood Sharks t-shirt. He allowed Aria to pull off his sweater and unbutton his khakis as he gently yanked her soft shorts and panties down her thin legs. She stared for a few moments in between his legs as she tugged his boxers down his legs, revealing his toned thighs and manhood. He had use all of the self control in him not to get hard as Aria gave him permission to unclasp her bra, revealing her breasts. It wasn't the first time they were naked in front of each other, but they'd never stood in front of each other like this with the bright lights of his bathroom shining down on them.

Ezra cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from her bare body, refocusing on what was going on and lifted Aria back up as he stepped into the bathtub. Aria unwrapped her legs from around his torso and dropped back down into the ground, where she pushed her face into Ezra's body and awaited the warm water that would rain on to her body. Ezra rested his hand on the small of Aria's back and the other twisted through her hair as the warm water dampened it. He inched the temperature of the water up to help Aria's congestion.

Ezra's fingers tangled through Aria's now soaked hair as he tried to rub the shampoo and conditioner she left in his bathroom into her matted tresses. Aria laid her cheek against her boyfriend's wet chest and ran her hands along his smooth skin as he washed her. Steam from the rising temperature of the water warmed the both of them up, especially paired with Aria's already extreme body heat.

"Aria, breath through your nose." Ezra ordered as Aria began to cough again when she breathed in too harshly. Ezra continued to scrub Aria's scalp and wash her body. When they were all done, he blow dried her hair on her request and towel dried her before carrying her back to the couch.

Aria blew her nose when they were done and cuddled back into Ezra's body. He put her into her shorts again and slipped her favorite shirt of his over her body. Like always, it hung off of her hips and looked like small dress on her.

"Are you feeling any better? You're all nice and clean now." Ezra said as he played with her still damp hair.

"Yeah, thank you for taking care of me, Ezra." Aria croaked in between coughs. "I love you." Ezra kisses her forehead and smiled at her glittering eyes and adorable yet sick face.

Before he was able to answer her back, Aria interrupted with a small sneeze.

"I love you too, Sneezy."


End file.
